Technical Field
The invention relates to male connectors, female connectors, and connection structures of male connectors and female connectors.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-246122 discloses a connection structure of a male connector and a female connector that can transmit signals to each other in a noncontact manner. The male connector includes a body, a transmission device, a reception device, and a light transmissive member. The transmission device and the reception device are provided inside the body, near a front face thereof. The light transmissive member is attached to the front end of the body so as to be located in front of the transmission device and the reception device.
The female connector includes a body having a connection hole, a transmission device, a reception device, a light transmissive member, and a rubber ring. The connection hole of the body of the female connector is adapted to receive the front portion of the male connector. The connection hole of the body has a back face, which is opposed to the front face of the body of the received male connector. The rubber ring is fixed to the opening edge of the connection hole. The rubber ring, interposed between the opening edge of the connection hole of the female connector and the body of the male connector fitting in the connection hole, prevents water (including moisture), dust, dirt, contaminants and/or corrosive substances from adhering to the connection area between the connected connectors. The transmission device and the reception device are provided near the back face inside the body. The light transmissive member is attached toward the back of the connection hole of the body so as to be located in front of the transmission device and the reception device.